


The New World

by sagaluthien



Series: orlijah [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando not only went half around the world for filming, but there he would the start of the rest of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New World

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what really happened when they began to film LOTR, as I do not know the guys, so this is just fiction.

Orlando wasn't sure what emotion he would feel as he started this new journey. He wondered if it would be the nervousness of being in a new part of the world, and it being the first movie after graduating from the Guildhall, or if it would be the excitement of getting a part in a Peter Jackson production and The Lord Of the Rings.

His family came with him to the airport to say goodbye and gave him some reminders of how to behave and take care of himself. Orlando tried not to let any tears fall, but it was hard. On the plane, he learned that the guy who was seated beside him was also one of the actors in the film. The other man introduced himself as Billy Boyd and explained that he was to play one of the hobbits. 

When Billy heard Orlando would play Legolas he stared at him for a long moment, and then said, "You're kidding."

"Why would I? I had to audition twice, first for Faramir and then for Legolas." Billy's disbelief cooled the good mood they had seemed to get into. 

Luckily for them, it didn't last long. At short intervals, Orlando had to get up to walk and stretch. All the female flight attendants seemed to give him an extra smile or offer help. One even went so far as to say that he could come and use one of their chairs where there was little more room. He smiled back, declined and just shrugged off their obvious flirtation. 

Both guys were happy when they landed at Auckland's airport. They were picked up and driven to the places they would be staying during the coming months. Not everyone had arrived yet, so they would have time to settle in. Peter knew about Orlando's condition and had booked appointments with a doctor and also a masseur, which he was happy about, as he felt stiff from the long flight.

Two days later, Peter called them to a meeting with other members of the cast, and some of the crew. Orlando didn't know anyone other than Billy so they went there together. He didn't feel brave at all. Orlando had heard about some of the others and had both seen and knew their previous work, and against that, he had not much experience to bring to the table.

Suddenly when he saw an older ash-blond man, he had to pinch himself. 

"What is it, Orlando?" Billy asked him.

"Oh my, Sss…Sean 'Sharpe' Bean is here." Orlando felt suddenly weak-kneed.

Billy just smiled even wider after seeing who stood behind Orlando.

"He is not far from as good looking as you," A female voice whispered in his ear.

Trying not to make a total fool of himself, Orlando turned to face the long, black haired woman. Not recognizing her, he only nodded. 

"I'm Liv, and you are?" she stretched her hand out.

Orlando greeted her and introduced himself and Billy. Though he couldn't concentrate long on either of them, as he suddenly saw a new person enter the room. He knew who it was, but seeing Elijah Wood in person was not what he had expected. The little guy seemed so much larger and Orlando wasn't sure what he felt. All his emotions seemed to swirl around but it was happiness that he seemed to settle on.

There wasn't time for a personal introduction between them as Peter greeted the room and started presenting everyone and what part they would have in the films. So he could avoid everything going on in his head, Orlando concentrated on watching Elijah. 

As there were a few people around the same age, it was natural that they started to work well together. All the free time they had was spent together at the pub, beach or on an adventure. Many of the older workmates seemed to just smile in response to their antics. 

When the nervousness of being fresh out from school, and having a part among so many good actors faded away, Orlando was able to take in so much more of the experience of being in New Zealand. Having moved from home to London when he was sixteen made it easier to manage the day to day life, even though he felt the distance from family and friends, but getting on so well together with the cast helped. 

There was one thing he had seen as both a negative and positive, though. Not long after his accident, when he had broken his back, his girlfriend had ended their relationship. It had started before that, but things hadn't ended all at once. He knew that he had played a big part in how it hadn't worked between them, as he had been too cowardly to admit that he might not have the right feelings when he was with women. He saw most of them as great friends and he had his share of sex with them, but that little extra something was always missing. Lisa had been the one he felt the happiest with, and it had hurt him that their relationship ended. 

Orlando had decided that he would lay low when he came to New Zealand and he did that for awhile, but things do not always go as planned. Being with mostly guys made Orlando come to terms with himself, and as time went by, he was sure which gender he actually liked best.

Because of his promise to himself, he didn't dare to act out on his feelings, and continued to just watch the one he wanted to be more involved with. There were times he almost had told a few of them, but at the last minute he caught himself.

There was one moment Orlando cherished, and that was from the party they had had before the first long break, and Orlando went home to Canterbury. Everyone had been drinking and got little emotional, hugging each other. To his surprise, Elijah had not been satisfied with that and kissed him.

Orlando was not sure if there was anything deeper behind it or not. He wished there was, though. 

 

***The End***

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Orlijah month at Livejournal. It is the first story of my orlijah universe that I started in a story called Punishment (which will be posted later) The very first stories will be a frindship-slash stories and then from Punishment take the part into mpreg.


End file.
